Amor Prohibido
by ShadowyWriter
Summary: Nunca pensé en el amor y no creí que me enamoraría, pero es extraño enamorarse de la persona que ha estado a tu lado siempre; y de la que nunca te debes de enamorar pues yo me enamore de mi propio hermano y quieren saber mi historia pues soy Rin Kagamine tengo 15 años y así es como comenzó nuestra historia...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA DE NUEVO LECTORES, Y ESTOY AQUÍ PARA PRESENTAR LES MI NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Nuestros padres decidieron separarnos porque nos veían que éramos demasiado unidos para unos hermanos y me enviaron a un internado de señoritas en España por 10 años en ese entonces Len y yo teníamos 5 años y no entendíamos el porqué de nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro y él se quedo con ellos y el día de mi partida ambos lloramos porque no queríamos separarnos y Len se aferro a mi mano para que no me llevara la directora del internado, pero mi padre lo separo y así fue ese triste día.

Cuando llegue al internado la directora me enseño las instalaciones y mi habitación hasta me dejo sola para que desempacara mis cosas y realmente no me gusta estar en ese lugar y pensé como se encontraría Len en ese momento sin mi aunque no sabría cómo comportarme con las demás niñas del internado dentro de poco y si haría amigas o no y esperar a que el tiempo transcurriera para regresar a mi país y hogar con mis padres y hermano.

Al día siguiente me fui al comedor con el uniforme puesto y me senté en la silla que tenía mi nombre y espere al resto de compañeras para empezar a desayunar y al termino del mismo comenzaban las clases aunque van llegando las demás niñas y una -hola soy Miku Hatsune y bienvenida al internado "Santa Clara" además me gustaría ser tu primer amiga aquí - me dijo y comenzamos a desayunar todas al termino la directora me hizo entrega de mi horario de clase con las asignaturas que aprendería y me dirigí al aula de mi primer clase y al llegar se encontraba la profesora y me pidió que estuviera al frente de la clase para presentarme ante mis compañeras lo hice y me fui a mi asiento y la clase comenzó.

* * *

[En México - Len]

Me encontraba en la escuela porque las vacaciones habían terminado y mis amigos y algunas de las amigas de Rin preguntaban por ella y yo solo les decía que se encontraba en un internado en el extranjero y no sabía cuando regresaría y la verdad no me gustaba esa sensación que me provocaba su ausencia aunque me di cuenta de que no solo la quería como su hermano que era sino como algo más y esperare su regreso del internado y fui con mis amigos al salón porque había terminado el recreo y continuaba las clases del día y Rin espero que te encuentres bien porque yo te extraño y no quiero que me olvides, mi linda hermana.

* * *

[De regreso a España - tiempo después]

Había pasado 5 años y estaba en mi penúltimo año de primara aquí en el internado y en ese momento tenia la última clase del día antes de la comida y también estaba ansiosa porque ese día era de correo y esperaba una carta de mi familia como todos los años, además de que siempre sabia como se encontraba mi querido hermano hasta que esta Miku:

— Hey Rin despierta ya término la clase y es hora de ir al comedor —me dice y me levanto para seguirla al comedor. Cuando llegamos todas estaban en sus lugares, pero con caras tristes y yo:

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lily? — le pregunte a lo que ella:

—Es que la directora dio el aviso de que hoy no habrá correo porque hubo huelga y no se sabrá hasta cuando vuelva haber y tampoco podremos enviar nosotras —con eso yo no sabré que sucede en casa y me tuve que resignar los años que me faltaban para regresar a mi país junto con mi familia.

Transcurrieron los años y ahora estaba en mi último año de secundaria a unas pocas semanas de que termine el ciclo escolar en el internado y mi estancia aunque lo malo es que extrañare a mi amiga Miku, pero sé que algún día nos veremos de nuevo y hasta creo que nunca nos separaremos porque seremos amigas por siempre y en el jardín del internado estábamos platicando de lo que faltaba para la ceremonia de graduación y también de lo que haríamos después y mi amiga sabía que yo regresaría a mi país con mi familia y de lo mucho que nos íbamos a extrañar.

Y por fin llego el gran día de la graduación para todas las chicas del internado de todos los grados finales y la ceremonia fue maravillosa y sobre todo emotiva cuando termino todas fuimos a nuestras habitaciones por nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la entrada en donde nos esperaba un autobús para las que nos llevaría al aeropuerto, pero antes de subir al autobús que me llevaría a mi destino mi mejor y única amiga del internado se despidió y me dio un hermoso presente de despedida y hasta me dijo que lo abriera cuando estuviera en mi casa hasta le di un abrazo y en eso la directora se acerca a donde nos encontrábamos nosotras:

—Bueno Rin Kagamine te quiero avisar que llame a tu casa para avisar que irías de regreso, pero resulta que se cambiaron y no sé donde viven ahora y me gustaría que te quedaras en el internado mientras localizo a tus padres - me dijo, pero yo:

— Lo entiendo directora y le agradezco la atención; pero ya estaba programado mi regreso y cuando llegue allá podre comunicarme con alguna de mis amigas de ahí o amigos de mi hermano que me den alguna información de su paradero — le respondo a la directora y me subo al autobús que me llevaría a mi destino.

En el camino le pido al chófer que me prestara su celular para hacer una llamada a esta Neru que era amiga mía y a lo mejor ella sabría a donde se fueron y si ella no sabe le llamare al mejor amigo de Len este Kaito Shion, lo hago y resulta que Kaito sabia a donde se mudaron y me dio la dirección y el teléfono de mi nueva casa.

* * *

[En México – Familia Kagamine]

Estaba preocupada porque nos mudamos y no había avisado a la directora del internado y ahora que me quería comunicar para saber de Rin y de su regreso a casa la línea telefónica estaba ocupada hasta que:

—Cielo lograste comunicarte con el internado de Santa Clara — me decía mi esposo y:

—En eso estoy, pero está ocupado y además me preocupa por Rin que pasa si ella regresa y va a la antigua casa y ... ah no que haremos querido — termino por decir yo y en ese momento Len se encontraba en la secundaria en su último año y ahora la actitud de él es fría por no saber cómo se encuentra su hermana en España es que hace años hubo una huelga que duro bastante tiempo y no pudimos tener cartas de ella eso lo supimos por las noticias que salían en cada año en los noticieros, pero en eso mi esposo tenía razón y se me ocurre una idea y tocaban el timbre así que mi esposo fue a ver quién era aunque se queda parado hasta que me acerco para saber el motivo de que no se moviera...

Para mi sorpresa el que abre la puerta era mi padre hasta me di cuenta de que el no me reconoce así que:

—Hola padre soy yo Rin y acabo de regresar de España y gracias a un amigo de Len pude saber la nueva dirección y si no te importaría pagarle al taxista por favor es que no tengo dinero para... — mi padre fue con el taxista y le pago lo del taxímetro y bajo mis maletas luego me dio un abrazo fuerte que no me dejaba respirar y:

— Oh Rin estábamos tratando de comunicarnos con el internado para avisarle de la mudanza y también para saber cuando terminaba tu estancia aunque parece que el tiempo ya termino la verdad todos te extrañamos sobre todo tu hermano Len y creo que no te enviaremos de nuevo al extranjero a estudiar, pero dentro de 2 semanas será el examen para ingresar a cualquier escuela de medio superior y que haremos — me dice mi padre y además estaba cargando mis maletas y nos dirigíamos a la nueva casa para mí, pero en eso mi padre:

— Querida te tengo una sorpresa agradable y sobre todo que te alegrara y a Len cuando regrese de la escuela secundaria —termina de decirlo ambos entramos y mi madre fue a darme el abrazo de bienvenida y me fue a enseñar mi nueva habitación y pude notar que era solo para mí y sé que la habitación de enfrente es de Len, mi hermano del alma, mi complemento; pero sobre todo la persona que puede estar a mi lado por siempre y mis padres me dejan en mi habitación para instalarme y recordé que tenía que abrir el regalo de Miku al momento de abrirlo se escucho la puerta de la entrada de la casa y también unos gritos así que deje el regalo en la mesa de noche y fui a donde se escuchaban los gritos.

Cuando me asome pude ver que mi padre estaba alterado y mi madre preocupada hasta que lo vi a él y no le quitaba la mirada hasta pensé que seguro era Len, mi querido hermano que tano extrañe todos esos años que estuve en el internado aunque estaba golpeado y se me ocurrió ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando lo encontré lo deje cerca para que lo vieran, pero me regrese a mi habitación porque no debía estar ahí hasta la comida y que mis padres me avisaran.

Cuando llego a mi casa, me pregunto si se molestaran porque me vean golpeado, pero creo que deberían estar acostumbrados aunque al abrir la puerta pude sentir un ambiente agradable y de felicidad hasta que mi madre al verme grita

— ¡No puede ser Len de nuevo! — esa fue mi madre y el siguiente

—Es el colmo contigo y como te vera la sorpresa que tenemos — termina de hablar mi padre y me quedo con cara de sorpresa por las palabras de mi padre y pensé que sorpresa, pero volteo porque siento que nos observaban, pero sobre todo a mí y no había nadie solo veo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y:

—Madre hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el piso cerca del pasillo — término de hablar y mi madre va por el botiquín para traerlo y comenzar a curarme, pero cuando termina mi madre de curarme los golpes se me ocurre ir para mi habitación y mi padre:

— Bien quiero que estés presentable para la comida y con la sorpresa que está esperando — seguía mi padre con eso aunque recuerdo que había recibido una llamada de mi mejor amigo Kaito de de que cuando llegara a casa tendría una sorpresa muy agradable y creo entender un poco las palabras de él y por la reacción de mis padres al verme llegar a casa. Me fui a mi habitación y cuando estoy enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación por reflejo volteo para la puerta de la habitación de enfrente de la mía y recuerdo que esa será la habitación de mi hermana que todavía no regresa de España y no sé que es esta sensación de entrar a esa habitación, pero recordé que tenía que cambiarme para ir luego al comedor para comer y ver la sorpresa que tenían mis padres.

Estaba en mi nueva habitación terminando de abrir el presente de mi amiga Miku que era un hermoso collar con un dije de clave de sol y me encanto hasta me lo puse y además en ese momento sentí una sensación extraña que no sabía que era y me asustaba aunque me agrado que quería pararme y abrir la puerta, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió y seguí en mi lugar esperado que me llamaran para comer y la verdad ya tenía algo de hambre por el viaje de España para acá en el avión y el del taxi hasta mi nueva casa luego de un rato escuche que alguien salía de la habitación de enfrente y creo que era mi hermano que iba para el comedor y la voz de mi madre le estaba diciendo a mi hermano que se sentara para recibirme y ella:

—Ya puedes venir cielo — y esa fue la señal que esperaba para salir de mi nueva habitación e ir al comedor donde me esperaban mis padres y hermano.

Al llegar al comedor vi que mis padres estaban ya sentados en su lugar de la mesa y mi hermano me observo muy detenidamente que me sonroje por su mirada tan intensa que no sabía qué hacer o como actuar ante su presencia y:

—Hola Len cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad y me alegra estar de nuevo con ustedes además madre iré hacer una llamada a la directora del internado para avisarle que llegue con bien y preguntarle algo con permiso —digo y voy junto al teléfono y comienzo a marcar al internado y al segundo timbrazo contestan y:

—Bueno internado de Santa Clara en que puedo servirle — me contesta la misma directora y:

— Hola señora directora soy Rin Kagamine solo llamo para comunicarle que llegue con bien a mi nueva casa y preguntarle si mi solicitud para realizar el examen para el nivel medio superior en mi país se realizo y si me entrego los papeles que necesito —le digo y pregunto al mismo tiempo:

— Oh qué bueno que lograste llegar con bien y claro que el tramite se realizo con éxito desde acá y tienes todo lo necesario para realizar el examen en el papel esta el día y la hora hasta el lugar donde realizaras el examen y buena suerte señorita Kagamine y me haría el favor de comunicarme a su madre por favor — me dice y:

—Claro enseguida se la comunico — dejo el teléfono a un lado sin colgarlo y me dirijo de nuevo al comedor y veo que mi madre estaba sirviendo la comida y:

— Madre la directora del internado desea hablar contigo y si podrías atenderla en este momento, si quieres puedo terminar de servir la comida — termino de decirle y ella asiente y se dirige al teléfono mientras que yo voy a servir la comida a mi padre y también al plato de mi madre porque Len ya tenía comida en su plato y por ultimo yo luego que termine de servir me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de mi madre y enfrente de Len hasta que mi padre:

—Linda como fue tu estancia en el internado además de que lograste hacer algunas amigas por allá no y que hermoso dije traes cuando llegaste no lo traías puesto — termina mi padre y:

— Mi estancia fue buena y si hice una amiga que se llama Miku además ella fue la que me regalo este collar con el dije de clave de sol y la verdad al principio fue difícil y con el tiempo me adapte al horario y rutina del internado aunque lo mejor es que nunca me iré de nuevo al extranjero a estudiar y terminare mis estudios en mi país — cuando termino de hablar regresaba mi madre después de haber charlado con la directora del internado hasta:

— Dime Rin es cierto lo que me comento la directora que rechazaste el ofrecimiento de la directora de quedarte en el internado mientras nos localizaba la directora y como conseguiste la dirección nueva — pregunta mi madre a lo que:

— Es cierto ya estaba programado mi regreso al país y en el camino al aeropuerto de haya le pedí al chófer que me prestara su celular para llamar alguna de mis amigas o amigos de Len y fue Kaito el que me dio la dirección de esta casa —digo y Len:

—Entonces él sabía que regresabas hoy y me comento que tendría una agradable sorpresa cuando llegara a casa y eras tú la que nos observo hace rato y dejo el botiquín en el suelo dime por favor — lo dijo con sorpresa y con un tono poco molesto y yo me sorprendí de esa reacción además de que no sabía que decir para calmarlo termino de comer rápido y se fue para su habitación aunque yo:

— Ya termine y con permiso me retiro para mi habitación — mis padres no entendían nuestras reacciones y yo tampoco entendí su reacción, pero cuando llegue al pasillo que daba a nuestras habitaciones lo encontré parado justo en la puerta de mi habitación y cuando me ve se va acercando lentamente hacia mí y me acorrala con sus brazos contra la pared… y esa noche no sabía cómo reaccionar o comportarme enfrente de mi hermano.

* * *

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ EN CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO DE AMOR PROHIBIDO Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Al siguiente día me levante como si todavía estuviera en el internado que eran las 5:00 am y decido leer un poco de mis apuntes del último año que estudie en el internado aunque debería pedirle sus apuntes a Len para coordinarme con mi país y no fallar en el examen que se aproximaba aunque no sabía cómo hablarle a Len después de lo que había sucedido ayer, luego de la comida y todavía mi corazón se sentía desbocado por lo sucedido y escucho que la puerta de mi habitación se abre y volteo y resulta que es mi madre y creo que es para charla entre nosotras:

— Rin, hija porque ayer ya no quisiste cenar con nosotros ocurrió algo o a lo mejor es que te sentías cansada por el viaje me podrías contar si quieres — la verdad no podría decirle que era por Len luego que me acorralara y me besara aunque al recordar ese beso mi corazón latió con demasiada fuerza era como si me hubiera enamorado, pero de mi propio hermano así que:

— Si fue porque estaba cansada por el viaje y no te preocupes si comí algo antes de volver a dormir y en este momento estaba estudiando un poco antes del examen aunque necesitare algo de asesoría para ver si lo que aprendí en España en el internado concuerda con algo de aquí — le digo y mi padre entra:

— Buenos días mis amores tan temprano despiertas — dice y yo:

— Bueno padre yo estoy acostumbrada por el internado a despertarme temprano y creo que se hará tarde para ti padre y creo que también para Len — ambos reaccionan y se retiran de mi habitación y al poco rato siento que alguien se encontraba en mi habitación y volteo para mi sorpresa es Len mirándome de la misma manera como ayer hasta mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido que no podía controlar y recordaba mis conversaciones con Miku sobre chicos y más los que nos observaban cuando estábamos en las excursiones y yo no creía ninguna de las palabras de mi amiga cuando me decía que yo le gustaba a cualquier chico que estaba y Len:

— Hola Rin buenos días y espero que desayunes con nosotros esta vez y no como ayer que presentí que no comiste con nosotros por el beso que te había dado — me dijo él y había acertado aunque quiero preguntarle:

— Len espera quisiera saber, ¿por qué reaccionaste de esa forma ayer durante la comida cuando dije que Kaito me dio la dirección y me besaste? — le termino de preguntar a lo que Len:

— Es que al saber que mi mejor amigo había hablado contigo antes que yo me molesto y por lo de acorralarte y besarte fue porque yo lo quería o deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo — luego de eso se marcho para su habitación a preparase para irse a su escuela y yo también me aliste para ir a desayunar al comedor con ellos y que ninguno de nuestros padres sospeche nada de lo que ocurrió ayer entre Len y yo.

En el comedor el desayuno estaba listo y servido así que me senté y comencé a comer el desayuno que estaba delicioso hasta que yo:

— Padre podrías ayudarme en encontrar un asesor para prepararme bien para el examen de ingreso al nivel medio superior — termino comentando y mi padre:

— En la secundaria de Len después de clases esta su curso de preparación para el examen déjame hablar con la directora para que puedas asistir aunque lleva como 3 semanas de que inicio si quieres prepara un mochila con tus apuntes del último año que tuviste en el internado y algunos cuadernos que te compramos por si nos pedias algo para tu preparatoria — termina mi padre y yo lo obedezco y regreso a mi habitación y preparo la mochila y decido ponerme el uniforme del internado, pero sin el escudo del internado y regreso al comedor con la mochila; al verme mi padre se sorprende y Len se sonroja un poco y creo que recordó que cuando me beso traía puesto el uniforme y mi padre nos dice que era hora de irnos.

Al subir al auto decido ir al lugar del copiloto y pude notar que mi padre y Len se sorprendieron de mi decisión y en el camino para la escuela de Len; él me observaba de manera inquisidora por el retrovisor al llegar los 3 nos bajamos y algunos de los alumnos de la escuela se me quedaron observando hasta que algunos comenzaron a decir cosas que me alagaban aunque note las expresiones de mi padre y sobre todo la expresión de Len y creo que a ninguno de los dos les agrado la reacción de esos chicos y entramos a la institución aunque Len tomo mi mano todo el camino hasta la dirección y al llegar se despide de nosotros y le deseo suerte a nuestro padre para hablar con la directora y creo que también para que pudiera estar en el curso que impartía su escuela y sobre todo estar más tiempo juntos por todos estos años separados, me agradaba la idea y a la vez sentía un nudo en el estomago por estar con él a solas.

Mi padre toco la puerta de la dirección y escucho un pase y entro a la habitación conmigo al lado y:

— Buenos días señora directora — mi padre saludo a la señora y ella se sorprendió de la presencia de mi padre, pero sobre todo de mi y:

— Buenos días señor Kagamine a que debo su agradable visita y la presencia de esta señorita con usted — decía la directora y mi padre:

—Bueno directora es que vengo a pedirle un favor es que mi hija aquí presente desea tomar el curso que imparte a todos sus estudiantes de último año para el examen de ingreso al nivel medio superior; es que regreso de estudiar en un instituto de España y desea tener asesoría que responde señora directora — termina de explicar mi padre y ella:

— Está bien señor Kagamine y creo que será conveniente que se quede hoy todo el día de clases y mañana también y todos los días que se impartirá el curso hasta que presente el examen y creo que la dejare en el salón de su hijo, le parece bien señor — dice la directora realmente me agrado que aceptara y para mi será gratificante aunque venir todos los días y estar en el mismo salón de mi hermano, no sé cómo lo voy a tolerar, salimos de la dirección y mi padre se marcho para su trabajo y yo me quede con la directora y me realizo unas preguntas de mi formación académica en España y me llevo al salón donde tomaba mi hermano sus clases.

En la entrada muchos de mis compañeros se comportaron como unos patanes al ver a mi hermana y eso realmente me molesto y también a nuestro padre, pero más a mí y en eso se me acerca uno de mis amigos Eddy y:

— Hola buenos días Len y ¿quién era la chica que estaba contigo y tu padre? — me saludo y pregunto y creo que los demás estaban escuchando la conversación y:

— Era mi hermana Rin que acaba de regresar de España y si me vas a preguntar porque nunca la mencione fue porque no se me dio la gana decirlo — dije y era la verdad y espero que la directora le diera permiso de asistir al curso hasta que llega el profesor de matemáticas y la directora al mismo tiempo hasta me doy cuenta que Rin se encontraba con ella y eso quiere decir que estará en el curso conmigo, realmente me alegre que no me había dado cuenta que mi amigo me estaba observando.

Al entrar la directora al salón me tense un poco al recordar lo de hace rato y:

— Bueno alumnos vine a darles un comunicado, verán el padre de uno de sus compañeros me pidió el favor de permitir que su hija recién llegada de estudiar en España en el mejor internado de ese país a tomar el curso de preparación para el examen que se le imparte a los de ultimo año y he aceptado además la acabo de entrevistar y es una excelente alumna y creo que por lo que resta de las semanas que faltan para el examen estará estudiando con ustedes y en el curso y creo que el que pude ayudarla a ponerse al corriente en lo del curso es Kagamine Len, si está de acuerdo Kagamine — termina de hablar y yo:

— Estoy de acuerdo señora directora y ella podría sentarse en el sitio de al lado del mío — termino de decir y la directora acepta y mi hermana se dirige al lugar indicado aunque la reacción de los demás fue clara para mí, que no fue de su agrado.

El tiempo paso y las clases se desarrollaban de una manera dinámica y tiempo hasta que el timbre sonó y eso me sorprendió hasta que:

— Rin es hora del descanso ven te invito algo de comer— termina de decirme mi hermano, me levanto y Len me toma de la mano y yo me sonrojo hasta creo que se dio cuenta de esa reacción mía:

— Hay Rin te ves más hermosa sonrojada y por eso te quiero— con esas palabras de él me sentí muy feliz y creo que me está empezando a gustar esa sensación cuando estoy con él de esa manera y me puse a pensar si realmente me estoy enamorando de mi propio hermano y si él realmente está enamorado de mi y nos fuimos a donde vendían la comida en su escuela.

Estando ahí este Len está pidiendo lo que comeríamos hasta que alguien me agarra la mano y grito, pero de un modo esa persona que me estaba agarrando la mano me logro tapar la boca y me saco del lugar para llevarme a un sitio de la escuela apartado de la cafetería, y cuando creyó que estábamos solos me soltó y se me acerco de una manera que me daba mucho miedo hasta que:

—Si es la hermana de Kagamine, me imagino que no sabes que tu hermano y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias aunque creo que podría divertirme contigo — termina de hablar y se me acercaba de una manera que me provocaba miedo y asco al mismo tiempo que no aguante y ya no supe nada más.

Me volteo para donde se encontraba Rin parada, pero no estaba y en eso una chica se me acerca:

— Kagamine sígueme rápido por favor este Koshiro se llevo a la chica que se encontraba contigo a un rincón apartado de la escuela y piensa hacerle daño — dice esa chica y yo le digo a la encargada de la cafetería que me guardara el pedido mientras que regresaba a pagarle y por la comida y la seguí a ella al lugar que me indicaba y al llegar ese tipo se le acercaba de una manera pervertida a ella; aunque Rin se había desmayado y él se aprovecharía de eso y yo:

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Koshiro? — le pregunto y él se voltea y para mi mejor porque dejo a mi hermana en el suelo y luego vino a golpearme como siempre que se sentía gallito, pero yo estaba realmente furioso que esquive y al mismo tiempo lo golpeaba para dejarlo inconsciente y:

—Oye podrías comunicarle esto a la directora por favor mientras que llevo a mi hermana a la enfermería — le digo y me acerco a donde se encontraba ella desmayada para cargarla y llevarla a la enfermería y que la revisara la enfermera.

En el camino todos mis compañeros me observaban y algunos entre cuchicheos se preguntaban qué había pasado con mi hermana cuando llego a la enfermería, la señorita Tiffany se acerca a mí:

— ¿Qué le sucedió a esta jovencita, Len? — me pregunta a lo que:

—Se desmayo porque este Koshiro...— fui interrumpido por la llegada de la directora a la enfermería:

— Me podría explicar que sucedió joven Kagamine — termina y ahora le explico lo sucedido a la directora y por la expresión de la directora esa conducta fue de un depravado y creo que ella llamara a la policía y a los padres de Koshiro y también a mis padres para comunicarles el suceso, pero yo solo observo como la enfermera revisaba a Rin y saber la causa del desmayo y además de que no hubiera otro tipo de lesión y yo también lo esperaba.

Al poco rato mis padres llegaron y yo estaba al lado de la cama de mi hermana y nuestra madre:

— Len, ¿cómo se encuentra tu hermana? — me pregunta a lo que:

— Está bien y solo se desmayo por la presión del momento que estaba viviendo y fue el que siempre quería pelear conmigo y pensó que haciéndole daño a ella me lo haría a mí y... — me interrumpo en la última parte de la frase y respondo a la pregunta que había formulado mi madre y me volteo y veo que Rin comienza a reaccionar y por reflejo le tomo la mano y ella me la aprieta hasta creo que ella sabe quién soy y comenzaba a abrir los ojos muy lentamente.

Comienzo a abrir los ojos y logro ver que Len estaba a mi lado y también se encontraba nuestra madre hasta que:

— Rin ¿Cómo te sientes? — me pregunta ella y le iba a responder cuando la enfermera se acerca y:

— Me podrían dejar revisar de nuevo a la señorita — dijo ella y Len junto con nuestra madre se separaron para que ella realizara su trabajo al término:

— Señorita se siente bien para continuar con las clases restantes o prefiere irse para su casa y venir mañana — me dice y yo no voy a desperdiciar el esfuerzo de mi padre que hizo para que la directora me diera permiso de asistir al curso a lo que:

—Si me encuentro bien y quiero continuar con las clases restantes — termino diciendo y me levanto lentamente para asegurarme que estaba perfectamente para caminar y se acerca Len y me toma de la mano para marcharnos al salón y también nos despedimos de nuestra madre.

Al llegar al salón la directora se encontraba fuera del mismo esperándonos junto con unos policías que quisieran mi declaración de los hechos y nos fuimos con ellos para la dirección, al entrar a la dirección nos sentamos en la sillas frente al escritorio y uno de los policías:

— Me podría alguno de los dos explicar cómo sucedió el incidente — nos dijo a los dos y yo:

— Bueno oficial, yo me encontraba con mi hermano aquí presente en la cafetería pidiendo lo que comeríamos en el descanso y de repente alguien me había agarrado la mano por sorpresa y quise gritar, pero se las arreglo para taparme la boca y me saco del lugar sin que nadie lo detuviera hasta que me soltó en un rincón y se me acercaba de una manera que me dio miedo y ya no supe nada más hasta que desperté en la enfermería y eso es todo lo que paso oficial — termino de relatar y creo que mi hermano relato lo que había ocurrido cuando yo estaba inconsciente al terminar ambos nos retiramos y creo que la directora nos daba la autorización para retirarnos y además de que entraban unas personas mayores y posiblemente eran los padres de ese chico así que regresamos para el salón a continuar las clases restantes antes del curso.

Terminaron las clases y la verdad no era muy diferente lo que había aprendido en España y mi hermano simplemente me observa y me sonrojo a lo que él simplemente sonríe y mi sonrojo aumenta hasta que una chica se me acerca y:

— Hola mucho gusto soy Ayame Mizo y espero que Kagamine no te este causando problemas veo que por tu expresión si es cierto, a por cierto soy de otro grupo de tercero de esta escuela — termina de decirme y:

— Hola y no creo que él me cause problemas porque lo conozco bien, a que descortés soy me presento mi nombre es Rin Kagamine hermana gemela de Len — termino de decirle y ella solo se sorprende y creo que:

— Y es extraño que la directora te permitiera entrar con ropa informal a la secundaria aunque es muy linda al igual que tú — me dice y:

— Bueno es que estoy aquí para que me asesoren para el examen de ingreso es que ayer regrese de estar en un internado de España y es por eso que me encuentro en tu escuela aunque te puedo preguntar — y creo que Ayame asiente y continúo:

— ¿Hay algún chico que te guste o mi hermano te interesa? — le pregunto aunque en su rostro me dice que lo estuvo:

— Si lo estuve aunque me dijo que estaba enamorado de una chica hermosa que en ese entonces se encontraba en el extranjero y la esperaría toda su vida y lucharía contra el destino para estar junto a ella y desde ese momento no lo he molestado y la verdad hay alguien que si me interesa — me termina de contar y creo que me confirmo algo y eso fue que Len esperaba por mí y a lo mejor hasta creo que lo descubriré por misma esta Ayame se marcho y se acerca Len, yo creo que para ir de nuevo al salón para el curso y me marcho junto con él y al entrar los dos alguien se acerca a nosotros y:

— Hey linda te gustaría tener una cita conmigo saliendo del curso — me lo dice ese chico yo me sorprendo mientras que Len simplemente puso una expresión como de molestia y se marcho dejándome parada enfrente de él y:

— Oye espera en primer lugar no me conoces y en segundo no se tu nombre además no le agrado a mi hermano por lo tanto no acepto tu invitación y gracias por considerarlo — y me acerco a mi lugar y me siento hasta veo que mi hermano platicaba con un amigo así que no lo moleste y simplemente saque un cuaderno y mis pluma, lápiz, sacapuntas y goma para ese momento.

Simplemente no podía creer que el engreído de Brandom se hubiera acercado adonde nosotros y que invitara a salir a Rin en mi presencia y creo que ella aceptara o no y si fue así será que ella cambio al estar en ese internado y ya no siente lo mismo por mí como yo siento por ella en lo que divagaba sonó mi celular y para mi sorpresa la voz que hablaba no la conocía y también se acercaba mi amigo Eddy así que:

— Bueno ¿qué se te ofrece? y ¿quién eres? — simplemente le pregunto a lo que la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono:

— Hola tú debes ser el hermano de Rin, Len cierto y yo soy una amiga de tu hermana en el internado mi nombre es Miku Hatsune me harías la molestia de comunicarme con ella por favor — me termina de decir y volteo que mi hermana está en su lugar y me acerco a su lugar para:

— Rin te llama tu amiga de España Miku aquí tienes mi celular y después hablamos de tu cita — y regreso con Eddy a mi lugar para platicar de lo sucedido en el descanso con mi hermana y Koshiro así que comienzo:

— Veras estábamos los dos esperando nuestro pedido en la cafetería y de repente cuando volteo a donde se encontraba ella esperando ya no estaba hasta que Erika me avisa lo que está ocurriendo y me marcho con ella, al llegar veo que el asqueroso ese se quería desquitar de mí a través de mi hermana Rin y la verdad eso me enfureció tanto que lo golpe para dejarlo inconsciente mientras le avisaban a la directora y ella hizo lo mismo y llamo a la policía porque eso era secuestro e intento de violación o sea era delito lo que estaba por cometer aunque no alcanzo a tocar al amor de mi vida…— me interrumpo porque había confesado mi amor secreto a lo que mi amigo

— Lo sospeche cuando nunca la mencionaste durante este tiempo que te conozco y la verdad ella está algo confundida por tus reacciones y no te preocupes que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y te apoyare en todo lo que pueda ayudarte Len — me sorprendió su reacción y la verdad sus palabras me dieron confianza hasta que llego el primer profesor de la primera clase y voltee rápido hacia Rin para ver si seguía platicando por teléfono y para mi sorpresa ya estaba atenta para la clase al igual que el resto de los compañeros y continuaron las clases de ese día tan angustioso para mí y creo que también para mi amada Rin.

* * *

**ESO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPÍTULO Y ENSERIO ESPERO QUE LE HAYAN DISFRUTADO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO, ADIÓS Y CUÍDENSE.**


End file.
